2 Demigods, a Satyr, and a Malachia
by darknight014
Summary: I noticed that there weren't that many chronicles of nick crossovers so I decided to do my own. Hope you like it:) I don't own anything that you recognize.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. So this is my first fanfic so please be kind. But constructive criticism is welcome.**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson or Chronicles of Nick!**

 **Percy's POV**

I was just sparing with Annabeth when I heard Leo calling my name. Leo had just gotten back from saving Calypso a couple weeks ago. After a somewhat awkward reunion with Calypso which in involved a dagger, a spoon and a little chocolate (don't ask) we decided to let the past in the past and be friends. Leo took a little more convincing but after me promising to help him clean up Bunker 9 he finally relented and now were back to how we were.

To late I realized I let my ADHD mind wander for too long and Annabeth had her dagger to my throat in seconds and riptide across the arena.

"I win" she stated.

I learned forward giving her a kiss while I reached in my pocket pulling out riptide which had reappeared in my back pocket. Pulling back from the kiss I uncapped riptide took her dagger and put them both one and front and one behind her throat.

"Not quite" I told her. "So" I said turning to face Leo I gave Annabeth her dagger and took her other hand. "What is it?"

"Chiron wants you and Annabeth in the big house right away" said Leo.

"Why" said Annabeth

"I think it has something to do with a-"

"With a what?" she asked glaring. I could see the Latino flinch at my Girlfriends glare.

"A quest" I heard him mumble.

"You're kidding right I mean we just defeated Gaia. We went through literal hell and now this! NO! I decline nope not going to happen." I said basically yelling. Well could you blame me?

"Hey Percy I'm sure it's fine let's just go find out what he needs and then we can decide whether or not to go. Ok."

"Fine" I said while swinging her up onto my back and walking up to the big house.

 **TADA!**

 **So please review! The more reviews I get the sooner I will post the next chapter. Well farewell for now.**

 **Darknight014 out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So. I need reviews if I don't get more reviews I won't continue this story.**

 **Also I'm gonna have Annabeth be redoing her Junior year so she can be with Percy who missed his because of the Hera memoir wipe and I'm also gonna have Nick be a junior too. I know that Nick is actually older but for this fanfic i'm gonna have him be younger, now read my flying monkeys.**

 **Percy's POV**

When we got to the big house Leo mumbled something about needing to go to bunker and walked away.

When we went in I saw Chiron sitting there in his wheelchair form.

"So. What is this all about" I asked.

"I need you to go on a quest to New Orleans."

"What for?" said Annabeth a little suspicious.

"Don't worry I would just like you to go check it out. There have been some strange things happening lately."

"Strange how?" I asked.

"Well for one we haven't been able to get in contact with any of the satyrs we have sent to investigate."

"But why me? Why not send somebody else?"

"Because I feel that you need to get out of camp go join the mortal would and your mother agrees with me."

"But if the quest is for me why call Annabeth down too?"

"Because Seaweed Brain he knows that he would pick me to be one of your companions"

"And one more thing I have arranged for you and Annabeth to go back to school to finish your junior year. And Annabeth to finish her senior year. And-"

"Actually Chiron I would prefer to be in the same grade as Percy." I was surprised that Annabeth would cut off Chiron like that, but one look at her I could see she was starting to panic about the idea of us being separated. And honestly I was on verge of panicking myself. Luckily Chiron seemed to understand. Because he only nodded and continued talking.

"So Percy who would you like the other companion to be?" he asked.

"Grover" I said without hesitating he said he was coming to camp to take a break from being Lord of the Wild for a bit so I figured this would be the perfect time to get the original trio back together.

"Well since Grover should back by dinner today and your parents have already been notified you can ask him and then leave in the morning."

"Well Seaweed Brain looks like we have some packing to do."

-I'm a line brake I represent the passing of time-

The next morning me and Annabeth were waiting for Grover by the Pegasus stables.

 _Yo boss did you bring me some donuts._ I heard Blackjack ask me.

"No sorry bud but I promise to give you a dozen if you and two other Pegasus fly me Annabeth and Grover to New Orleans.

 _Make it 2 dozen and we'll have you there in an hour._

"Deal"

10 minutes later we flying towards New Orleans.

 **I was thinking about ending it here but what the hell why not keep going.**

When we got to New Orleans we went to the house that Chiron said one of the previous satyrs had owned. And let me tell you for someone who lived in a tiny compart for most of their life it was HUGE. I mean why someone would need that many rooms I have no idea.

It was really nice too. I mean not as nice as Olympus but this is definitely in the top 20 nicest places.

I can hear Annabeth rambling on about the architecture next me.

But she's interrupted by mine and Grover's Stomach growling.

"Well I guess we should unpack and then go find a place to eat." Annabeth says.

-Line brake-

After unpacking we decide to go look around and find a place to eat we end going to this place called the _Sanctuary_.

There was a tough looking bouncer standing by the door. He could probably beat up a regular in seconds but to us he was no real threat.

When we went we sat ourselves and a tiny lady came to wait on us. She was about 5'4 a little shorter then cover who was about 5'10.

After she put in our orders we sat there talking about our first day of school tomorrow. Since we were starting in the middle of the school I was going to have to rely on Annabeth to help me.

We were just getting our food when a kid a little shorter then me walks in. well you see I'm 6'7 so I was surprised when this kid came in and was almost my height.

"So Perce, do you think that we'll all have the same classes?" asked Grover.

"I hope so. It suck if we didn't." was my reply.

"Here you go." It was our waitress setting our food down. "Sorry but I couldn't help over hearing that you three are starting school tomorrow may I ask were?"

"Um yea we're starting down at St. Richard" said Annabeth.

"Oh well my son Nick goes there. Nick come here." She said waving over the tall kid.

"Yea?" he said coming over

"These kids are starting at St. Richard tomorrow I was hoping you could show them around." She said to who I now realized is Nick.

"Um I guess maybe I can call Kyrian and see if I can get the night off." Turning to us he said, "I can give the official New Orleans tour."


	3. Chapter 3

**Nick's POV**

After I called Kyrian and promised to make up for all my missed work I went back over to the 3 teens.

When they finally stood up I noticed how tall the one guy was. I mean I'm tall but the guy he was taller than me and I'm 6'4.

Then I noticed the blondes and his aroura. My first thought was demon but then I realized that there auroras were too pure for that almost like a gods.

Shaking myself out of my thoughts I stuck out my hand for the tall kid obviously the leader of the group to shake.

"Percy" the tall guy said. "And this is Annabeth and Grover."

"Hi" said Annabeth who looked to be stereo type blond. If it wasn't for the fact I was sorts dating Kody I would totally flirt with her.

The other dude who looked kind of shaken said hey.

"So first up Nick's tour of New Orleans is Caleb's house.

-Line break-

On the way to Caleb's I noticed that Percy and Annabeth were always in contact with each other it was kind of weird it was like they needed to be touching each other. Weird.

when we got to Caleb's house he had the same reaction as me. But he hid it well and decided to come with us.

 **Percy's POV**

The tour was nice but I was getting tired and we decided to meet tomorrow at school.

-Next day-

We decided to walk to school. It wasn't a long walk maybe 10 minutes. When we got there saw Nick and Caleb talking to some girl.

She was really pretty but not quite as beautiful as Annabeth. But she looked really familiar she was about 5'5 and had brown hair and green eyes not like mine but more emerald.

"Hey Nick!" I yelled walking over with Annabeth and Grover.

"Oh, hey Percy this is Kody." he said waving towards the girl with him.

"Hi" she said.

"Kody this is Percy, Annabeth, and Grover." Nick said pointing at each of us.

And that was when the resident bully decided to show up.

 **(So I thought this part would be best told in Nicks point of view)**

 **Nick's POV**

I was just introducing the new kids to Kody when stone came over.

Oh no this is not good.

"Hey Gautier trying to get the new kids to loan you some money." He said walking over with his followers.

Even though I knew his secret he still wouldn't leave me alone.

"So what do we have here." He said looking at Annabeth. Completely ignoring Percy. "Why don't you come hang out with the big league instead of these losers?"

"Why don't you go and your friends go chase your tails Stone." I said.

"Well look who thinks he's so high and mighty now that he is working for Kyrian." Stone said.

That was when he did something he regrets.

Turning back to Annabeth he grabbed her arm and started to pull her away. "Come sweat heart let's get away from these losers."

In a flash Percy had him on the ground with his arm to his throat. Power rolling off him in waves.

"Don't you EVER touch her or I swear I will kill you." He said this such a calm way that was more terrifying then if had yelled.

Annabeth reached down and grabbed Percy's shoulder. "It's alright Seaweed Brain." She said while pulling him up.

Somehow Stone was either brave or stupid enough to say "The stupid blond she has to hide behind her boyfriend."

Only stones followers laughed.

Then it was Annabeth's turn to get mad. "Don't ever call me stupid or I will not restrain Percy I will go after you personally and you do not want that to happened." She said glaring. And let me tell you I head Stone whimper and if they had been wolves right them him and his followers would have been running with their tails between their legs.

 _'_ _We definitely have to keep an eye on them'_ I heard Kody say in my head.

 _'_ _Definitely'_ I said back.

 **Percy's POV**

We didn't see Nick since after our little fight with Stone. Luckily me Annabeth and Grover had all of our classes together it was our last class of the day taught by a really young looking like he couldn't be older than 20 with dark blond hair and grey eyes not like Annabeth's but more like a dull grey.

We were sitting in class when Nick Kody and Caleb walked in and sat in front of us.

"Hey Nick I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school then?" I figured I might as well try to make normal friends.

"Sorry but I got work." He said.

"Well if you want we can go help you. You see don't really want to sit at home for the rest of the night." I said.

"Well I guess but I'll have to make sure my boss doesn't mind first."

"Awesome thanks." I said

"Well actually I have stuff to do after school but you guys go." Grover said. I shot him a looking asking what's up. And he shot a look at me back saying he'll explain later when there aren't so many people.

That's when the bell rang and class started.

 **Wow 2 chapters in one day. I hope you like it I'll post the next chapter once someone reviews. If anyone has any idea of who I should have be the bad guy I would really appreciate it. I honestly have no idea where I am going with this story so if anyone has anything that think I should put into it tell me and I'll try to add it for now goodbye my flying monkeys.**

 **Darknight014 out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello so I decided to update I know only one person has liked this story but I figured that this is a good opportunity to get better at writing so than after this story my next one will be better.**

 **Percy POV**

After school Grover said he would see us later and left.

After me and Annabeth went to our lockers. After we put our stuff away we walked to the front of the school (me carrying both of our bags).

"So you guys ready to go?" asked Nick.

"Yup. But can you give us a ride? Grover took our car to go run his errands." I was still trying to figure out what Grover was doing.

"Um… Yea I guess. As long as you don't turn out to some crazy serial killers who just want to add me to their collection of handsome dead boys." He said. Causing me to tell me to let out a short laugh and Annabeth to role her eyes.

"First that's just weird and 2 has that happened before?" I said as we started to walk to his car with me dragging Annabeth behind me.

"Oh you would be surprised by some of the crazies around here." He said back.

\- the car ride to Kyrian's house-

When we got to Kyrian's house I could help but let out a long whistle. I mean the place was huge. It was bigger than were we're staying.

"This place is huge" I said

"Look at the architecture. I mean this is amazing…" I toned out the rest of what Annabeth was saying.

"Is she always like this?" asked Nick.

"Yup. But I usually just pretend to listen." I said as Nick went up and opened the door.

"Hey Rosa." Nick called out

"Hello Nick" came a Hispanic voice.

"Rosa is the house keeper and the best cook I know." Nick said to us as we walked into a kitchen.

"And who I this" said a pretty short lady who looked in her 30s but I guessed was older.

"I'm Percy and this is my girlfriend Annabeth." I said introducing us. Annabeth had finally stopped rambling about the architecture.

"Well it's very nice to meet you." She said turning to Nick "So would you and your friend like some gumbo?"

"Yes please." Said Nick sitting down.

While me and Annabeth both said "No thank you."

Nick looked at us like we were crazy.

"Well I'll save some for in case you get hungry later. And Nick you need to get to work Kyrian left you a list of stuff t so you gotta go get to work."

"But-"

"No buts the list is on your desk."

"Fine" Nick said getting up.

"Come on I can show you my office." Nick said leading us up the grand stair case.

"Wow." I said when I saw his office. "This is bigger than the living room in my mom's apartment."

"That was my reaction too when I first saw it" said Nick picking up a list from his desk.

"So really all I have to do today is order some stuff online. So while I do this you guys can just go look around but if you break it you buy it." Nick said sitting down behind the computers.

"So" I said walking out of the room what do you wonna do." I asked Annabeth.

"Well I guess we can go look upstairs." She said back.

\- 10 minutes later-

When we reached Nick's office he was talking to someone. I couldn't see their face but he seemed kind of familiar.

"Hey Nick" I said startling him.

"Oh hey" he said as the other man turned around.

"Kyrian?" I said while Annabeth's eyes widened a little in shock.

 **so what do you think. I hope you like it and I still need some ideas on who I should have the enemy be I'm thinking of just making up my own demon or using one from one of my other favorite books, but I'm gonna need suggestions so please tell me if you have any ideas. but for now.**

 **Darknight014 out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE READ!**

 **I am really sorry about not updating. I have a really bad case of writers block but, I have some really cool ideas. I do need some opinions though of what you all think I should do.**

 **So I'm thinking of adding another fandom since I haven't read the Chronicles of Nick in a while and I don't want to mess up any of the details from the book. So, so far I'm planning on adding Supernatural, but if you don't want them then tell me what you think I should do. If you think that I should keep this within just the Chronicles of Nick and Percy Jackson fandom tell me and I will. Although if I do then it will be awhile before my next update because I will have to reread the Chronicles of Nick.**

 **Please just tell me because I am writing this for you and I want to make sure you like it.**

 **So now lets begin!**

 **Nick's POV**

"Annabeth, Percy!" Kyrian said when he saw the two new comers. "I haven't since forever."

Ok so now I am really confused I mean how is it that Kyrian new Annabeth and Percy. I mean they only just moved to town and it wasn't like I got a vison from them. And Kyrian saying he hasn't seen someone in forever! I mean wow he is millions of years old **(Hold old is Kyrian?)** so his version of forever I can't even imagine how long that would be

"Man where have you been? I mean you left and then we never heard from we thought you were dread!" Percy said.

Wait, how can they have thought him dead he can't die? How can someone who can't die be thought dead. Like what even happen if he die, like he can't but he doesn't have a soul so were would he go? I wonder if he would end wherever demons go. Where do demons go when they die I mean they can't go back to hell can then? Ok now I'm just confusing myself. Wait, why are they all looking at me oh sh** did I just say that out loud? Yup I did and maybe I should just stop talking now. Yea I'm gonna shut up now.

"What haven't you ever heard someone think out loud before?" I say with sass.

"He knows?" Annabeth.

"Well yeah it's kind of hard for him not too." Replied Kyrian.

"So how does he know?" Annabeth asked.

"Just about the Shadow Hunters and Artemis. He probably knows a lot from Bubba and Mark too." Kyrian

"Bubba and Mark?" Annabeth asked.

"Yea they believe in everything there is. They also own the computer and gun store in town." Said Kyrian.

"Ok."

At this point Percy started to pull Annabeth to the door. I think I heard him mutter something about food.

"Seaweed Brain were having a very important discussion." Annabeth said but Percy ignored her and kept pulling out of the room.

At this Kyrian chuckled and said "Same old Percy all he thinks about is his stomach and sleep."

By this point we were all in kitchen.

We were all sitting around the table eating. Kyrian and Annabeth were discussing whether or not they should tell me about something. I did try to listen to what they were saying but I was really hungry and all I could think about was food.

It was during clean up that all hell broke loose.

Annabeth and Kyrian just decided that they could tell me something when Ash walked in.

In a second Percy was stand in front of us with a sword to Ash's neck. "What the hell!?" I nearly yelled.

"What are you doing here?" Percy growled.

"None of your business son of Poseidon." Ash snarled.

"What the hell is going on!?" I shouted.

"Stay out of this Nick" Ash said.

"No. Not until you tell me what the hell is going on." I said

"Percy, Ash that's enough." Yelled Kyrian.

At that Percy backed up.

"You know him." Percy said clearly mad.

"Yes Percy he is the one who trained me." Kyrian said. "How exactly do you know him?"

"He and my dad don't exactly get along." Was the only response we got before Annabeth's phone rang.

Annabeth quickly answered while she and Percy exchanged a look.

"Hello… where on our way." Was all Annabeth said.

"It's Grover we gotta go." She said to Percy and just like that they were gone.

 **Done!**

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **If you didn't read the Authors Note at the top please do and comment.**


	6. Authors Note

**I am so sorry that I have not updated. I have really bad writers block and have karate 4 days a week. School is also not helping. I'm in high school and currently get 2 hours of math each night and I have just been swamped. I am sooooo sorry I have not updated. I plan to update at least one chapter this month, my goal is 2-3 though. I am also currently trying to reread the CoN books since I haven't read it in a while.**

 **Other News.**

 **I am thinking about starting another PJO/HoO crossover I'm thinking about it being either the Flash or Supernatural. Or I'm thinking about a Teen Wolf/Arrow crossover. So if anyone has any recommendations about which one I should do first I'm thinking the Teen Wolf/Arrow but I'm willing to do a PJO crossover first just tell me what you readers think.**

 **So please tell me what you think and expect an update in the next couple weeks. Again so so so sorry for not updating sooner.**

 **Darknight out**


End file.
